


Better Than A Phone

by yanirei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanirei/pseuds/yanirei
Summary: Sakura's phone gets thrown out of the window by her boyfriend, Sasuke. He promises her a new one but she gets something better than a phone.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 16





	Better Than A Phone

(Modern AU, fluff)

"Sasuke! Nooo!!" Sakura's phone flew out of her apartment window. She turned angrily to her boyfriend who just threw her phone out the window for no apparent reason. 

"What was that for?!" she asked. Or screamed.

" Your phone was annoying." he calmly answered, although deep down he was terrified. 

What if his plan didn't work and he gets thrown out the window?..... What? It's possible. She's SAKURA for Pete's sake! 

Sakura is really angry now and if possible, she got even angrier. Her phone was annoying? What stupid excuse is that? 

"Sasuke, if I was annoying, you could have told me. Don't blame it on my precious phone." she said a little more calmly as she crossed her arms. "Don't worry. I'll buy you a new one. I'm sorry. Ok??" Sasuke answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow to give it to you. Meet me at the park at 7pm tomorrow." he said while getting up from his chair towards Sakura to kiss her cheek. She was still mad yet she still allowed him to kiss her.

But she wondered, 'Why in the park? And 7? Pm?'. She shrugged it off and saw Sasuke turning the door knob and open the door. 

Before he gets out he tells her to wear something nice and he exits.  
'Wear something nice?' 

In the parking lot a certain dobe was waiting for Sasuke.  
"Hey Teme!" Naruto said... or shouted. Sasuke being Sasuke was irritated with his shouting especially when he was right in front of him. 

Seeing the said man scowl, he laughed. 

"Sasuke as much as you think my voice is irritating, we're still besties and the gateway of you and Sakura-Chan saying 'I do.' is in my possession." Naruto says as he puts out the "gateway" out of his car and waves it around Sasuke's face, annoying him even more yet he can't do anything about it because the nard is right. 

And he uses the term besties? What the hell were they? 13 year old girls? 

"So, can I have it now?" Sasuke asks in order to leave immediately. Naruto gives it to Sasuke with the widest grin. One might think he has an oversized mouth to smile that wide. 

"Thanks." 

"I'll get off of your tail for now Teme. I gotta help Hinata with the cooking tonight. See ya'! " waving goodbye to his car and pulling out of the lot, speeding off into the street. 

"Good luck me." He looks at the box in his hands. 

Today was the day she was finally going to get her new phone. She was debating on what to wear. Sasuke could've just gave it to Sakura in her apartment. But nope. He asked her to go to the park at 7 pm and told her to wear something nice. 

Maybe a date to make it up? That sounded nice to Sakura since she wanted to spend more time with him. 

Now that she theoretically answered her question she went back to her dilemma. It was 6:00 already. Now, you might be thinking, 'Why don't you call Ino or anyone to help you out?' 

That was also a problem. She tried texting the blonde for fashion advice but oddly she didn't reply. That wasn't like her. 

She would text immediately when it came to boys or fashion. It was up to Sakura now.' Red... Or... Green?' Why was this bothering her so much? It felt like something important was going to happen and she needed to dress her best. 

'You know what I'll just wear a dress... Ok who am I kidding, I only have one dress and it's for a costume party.' 

She decided on a green blouse with ruffled sleeves and a white skirt. And to top it off, she wore her brown sandals and the necklace Sasuke bought her when they had their 2nd anniversary. A simple diamond pendant.' This is nice...right?'  
'Wait why do I care? And it is already 6:50?!' 

'Dang. I spend too much time thinking.' 

She sprinted out of her door with her sling bag and locked it. The park was 20 minutes away and there was a heavy traffic. 'Can't use my car right now.' So she did the most logical thing. 

Run. 

She sprinted on the sidewalks causing her to bump into many people who cursed and scowled. 

In the park, everyone, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari and Itachi were rushing to get everything in place. They are located at the farthest edge of the park which was decorated with two simple chairs and a round, clothed table. 

Food such as dango, ceasar salad and fresh beverages decorated the table.

Hinata and Temari just finished putting a trail of roses to the place for the date. 

Ino was busy with arranging the food. Shikamaru was on the lookout. Naruto and Itachi were checking if the hidden cameras were in place. 

Shikamaru came running back to them screaming "She's here! And she's all sweaty! Hide!" The five were alarmed and wished Sasuke a good luck and hid behind the bushes and trees. 

Sakura was tired. And sweaty. She panted and heaved. It was weird that no one was in the park right now. Was Sasuke just pranking her? 

She pondered about it for a while until she saw pink petals forming a trail into the park. She also saw a note stuck to the ground with a rock and it read, 'Follow it Saku' She knew immediately that Sasuke wrote this and she was right! 

There was a date. Sakura wiped the sweat out of her face and followed the trail. She thought of how nice and sweet Sasuke is for doing this for her. When the trail came to a stop she saw Sasuke standing in his glory.

He was wearing a midnight denim jacket with a black shirt and black jeans. 'God is he handsome.' A bit surprised of her boyfriend's effort, she greeted him with a smile. "Hey." Though he looked nervous. 

Was he about to break up with her and this is their last date? The thought saddened her but her smile didn't falter.

"Hi." He broke her out of her thoughts. And she saw him pull out a chair for her to sit in. She gladly sat and Sasuke sat across her. He smirked at his girlfriend's reaction.

"Like it?" She had an idea and shook her head saying 'no'. Sasuke frowned at her but Sakura just laughed. "I love it Sasuke. What's with this?" He replied smiling, "Nothing. Just a little something for the girl I love." That comment made her blush.

Three years of dating and she still blushes around him.  
"Saku since you just got here why don't we eat first and I'll give you your gift. How's that?" he asked her. She looked famished. Sakura loved that idea since there was dango! 

She nodded and they went to dig in. While eating, to kill the silence, the two talked about random stuff going on in their lives. From summer vacations to pickled mangoes. 

" That was amazingggg!" Sakura said as she burped. They both laughed as they heard the sound. "You're obviously full." Sasuke says as he puts the box out. Sakura looked at the box he was holding and gasped. Eyes wide as saucers.

"I-Is that?" she stuttered not believing it.  
Sasuke just smirk and nodded his head and gave it to her. 

"An iPhone 11?!"

Sakura took the box as she excitedly opened it. When she took off the cover, her smile faltered.

There was NOTHING inside the box but a warranty card, instructions for the phone, and a charger for it. Sakura just looked at her partner who held a stoic face. "Fiine. You got me." she said exsparated.

"There's nothing in it." She wanted to slap the smirk that formed on his face. "Are you sure there is nothing?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

'What's with him and the smirk?' "Yes Sasuke. There is something. Just a stupid warranty card." She removes the warranty card to show him and puts it on the table. "A charger." She takes out the charger "And instructions." and she takes it out. "Sasuke come on." she whined. "Not funny."

She frowned but Sasuke just pointed down to the box as if to say to look at it again. She did and this time, she couldn't really believe it. Sakura looked at him. "You're joking." He shook his head and made his way over to her. 

He took the remaining content out of the box and got down on one knee. Sakura faced him, mixed emotions made tears well up in her eyes.

"Sakura, you have always made me happy even in my darkest days. Whenever you smile, I realize how lucky I am to have you in my life. I love your face, your smile but more importantly, I love you. So, will you marry me?" 

Boy, he was nervous. Like hell. What if she says no?  
He looked at her, afraid he would be rejected. Her voice wouldn't work so she used her head instead .

While smiling, she nodded her head confirming her answer. Sasuke could only jump in joy and hug her tightly which she gladly returned. They both stood up. Sasuke put the ring on her finger and she finally found her voice.

"Thank you Sasuke. I love you." she hugged him. The two shared a passionate kiss but they were interrupted by their friends hiding the whole time. Sakura was shocked to see them. "Were they here this whole time?" she asked Sasuke.

He nodded sheepishly, admitting he needed help if he messed up. Every one had huge smiles on their faces. They all congratulated the couple on their engagement. 

"It's about time Sasuke. Sakura-Chan." Guess who. It's Nar-

"Mom?! " Sasuke and Itachi asked in unison and in disbelief.

"Oh don't be so shocked you two. Ever wondered why you miraculously found money on your nightstand after you told us about your plan on proposing to Sakura?" 

"Oh. I thought it came from-" 

"Anyway you're welcome and let's CELEBRATE!!! I'M GONNA HAVE GRANDKIDS!!" 

Sakura and Sasuke thought that remark was too early. 

All of them just sweat dropped and laughed it off. After all, she was right.


End file.
